This invention relates to a baby stroller, and, more particularly, to a removable safety bar for a baby stroller.
A conventional baby stroller includes a safety bar either end of which is attached to the end of each of both arms. The legs of a child, placed feet first into a baby stroller, slide under the safety bar. Often a slat, attached at one end under the seat and attached at the other end to the safety bar, prevents the child from completely sliding out of the stroller from under the the safety bar. Support is thereby provided at the crotch with the child placed feet first in the stroller--one foot through the space to the right of the slat and the other to the left.
Unfortunately, as the child gets bigger, or when the child is all bundled up in winter clothing, it becomes more difficult to guide the child's legs through the space between the safety bar and the seat when placing the child in the stroller. The present invention therefore seeks to mitigate and/or obviate this disadvantage by providing a removable safety bar for a baby stroller.